Kimberley An Cassandra - Sailor Mystery
by DEMONICANGEL57
Summary: Sailor Moon has just been selected as a Senshi. But that doesn't mean she's the first. As a new girl transfers to her school and class, she'll get a glimpse of just how complicated her new life will be. And how she can never turn her back on her mission. Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi
1. Prologue - A conversation late at night

Prologue - A conversation late at night

An apartment somewhere in Tokyo at 10:30 p.m. in the year 1992

A girl was twisting and turning in her bed. Papers on her nightstand identified her as the Duchess of Tokyo, but right now there was nothing duchess-like with her. Not with her face making grimaces of pure agony, her long fingernails carving marks on both sides of her bed as she rolled from side to side, her feet kicking wildly underneath her blanket and the sweat streaming down her face. She was having a nightmare she last had when she was six. She had been hoping that would be the last time: _As she died, she saw an prediction of the inevitable deaths of both Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The former whilst protecting the latter from being struck by a sword wielded by the evil Beryl, while Princess Serenity killed herself in grief over the death of her lover. - No!, she screamed. But there was nothing she could do... _Suddenly she woke up, gasping for breath. She looked around her dark room, finally fixing her gaze upon the nightstand where her alarm clock was. The glowing numbers on her alarm clock told her that the time was 10:34 p.m. She sighed out of relief.

- It was only a dream, a nightmare. This time it will be different, she said silently to herself. But there's no way that I'm going to fall asleep again now. I might as well call up the only one who is awake at this time of night. Pressing the numbers 16 and a blue button on what looked like a Game Boy, it phoned a number she knew pretty well. It didn't take long before someone answered.

- Hello, this is the Yokoi residence how may I help you at this hour?

- Hi, it's me. I can't sleep. Can you help me, manager Hiroshi?

- I'll try. Having bad dreams about the past?

- Yes. I was seeing the prince and princess die, and there was nothing that I could do to save them.

- It won't happen this time. We will save them.

- I know that. Still, I can't sleep.

- Tomorrow, you'll start a new school, in a whole new area. Since we know that Sailor Moon is somewhere in Tokyo, you'll find her before it's too late. Or?

- Of course I'll find her. According to the word on the street, she's already active.

- And the word on the street isn't just something people have been saying?

- Rumors on the street may be that, word on the street is the gospel truth.

- And this you know because of what?

- I used all my powers, brains and strength to put together what people and other animals have been seeing and experiencing themselves. As a result I know that a girl in a sailor-like uniform, accompanied by a cat with a crescent mark upon her forehead, the cat that is, fought a monster in a jewelry store. The girl in the sailor-like uniform that is. Plus, she was presenting herself as Sailor Moon and the cat was black, without being racist. So I know this, and it gives me hope. So, have a little faith in me. Ok?

- Knowing all this you can easily go to sleep now, can't you?

- Yeah! Thanks! Well, you should get some sleep too. Both you and I have school tomorrow. This time your going to be so awake that you don't have to resort to tricks.

- Tricks?

- When you use your magic so that your teachers doesn't see that you're dozing off.

- Oh, those tricks.

- So turn off those lights and go to sleep.

- Why?

- Why what?

- Why do I have to turn off the lights?

- So that you can relax a little bit more and sleep.

- Oh, but you know I can be very active in the dark.

- Not until we're older, she playfully teased him.

- Guess I just have to be content with that if everything go as planned, we'll have more time on our hands for... indulging this time.

They both paused for a moment, while they thought through all of their past lives. Then the girl talked again:

- Thanks again for restoring my faith in our mission. You're the best. Good night.

- Good night, Seino.


	2. Chapter 1 - the new transfer girl

Prologue - A conversation late at night

An apartment somewhere in Tokyo at 10:30 p.m. in the year 1992

A girl was twisting and turning in her bed. Papers on her nightstand identified her as the Duchess of Tokyo, but right now there was nothing duchess-like with her. Not with her face making grimaces of pure agony, her long fingernails carving marks on both sides of her bed as she rolled from side to side, her feet kicking wildly underneath her blanket and the sweat streaming down her face. She was having a nightmare she last had when she was six. She had been hoping that would be the last time: _As she died, she saw an prediction of the inevitable deaths of both Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The former whilst protecting the latter from being struck by a sword wielded by the evil Beryl, while Princess Serenity killed herself in grief over the death of her lover. - No!, she screamed. But there was nothing she could do... _Suddenly she woke up, gasping for breath. She looked around her dark room, finally fixing her gaze upon the nightstand where her alarm clock was. The glowing numbers on her alarm clock told her that the time was 10:34 p.m. She sighed out of relief.

- It was only a dream, a nightmare. This time it will be different, she said silently to herself. But there's no way that I'm going to fall asleep again now. I might as well call up the only one who is awake at this time of night. Pressing the numbers 16 and a blue button on what looked like a Game Boy, it phoned a number she knew pretty well. It didn't take long before someone answered.

- Hello, this is the Yokoi residence how may I help you at this hour?

- Hi, it's me. I can't sleep. Can you help me, manager Hiroshi?

- I'll try. Having bad dreams about the past?

- Yes. I was seeing the prince and princess die, and there was nothing that I could do to save them.

- It won't happen this time. We will save them.

- I know that. Still, I can't sleep.

- Tomorrow, you'll start a new school, in a whole new area. Since we know that Sailor Moon is somewhere in Tokyo, you'll find her before it's too late. Or?

- Of course I'll find her. According to the word on the street, she's already active.

- And the word on the street isn't just something people have been saying?

- Rumors on the street may be that, word on the street is the gospel truth.

- And this you know because of what?

- I used all my powers, brains and strength to put together what people and other animals have been seeing and experiencing themselves. As a result I know that a girl in a sailor-like uniform, accompanied by a cat with a crescent mark upon her forehead, the cat that is, fought a monster in a jewelry store. The girl in the sailor-like uniform that is. Plus, she was presenting herself as Sailor Moon and the cat was black, without being racist. So I know this, and it gives me hope. So, have a little faith in me. Ok?

- Knowing all this you can easily go to sleep now, can't you?

- Yeah! Thanks! Well, you should get some sleep too. Both you and I have school tomorrow. This time your going to be so awake that you don't have to resort to tricks.

- Tricks?

- When you use your magic so that your teachers doesn't see that you're dozing off.

- Oh, those tricks.

- So turn off those lights and go to sleep.

- Why?

- Why what?

- Why do I have to turn off the lights?

- So that you can relax a little bit more and sleep.

- Oh, but you know I can be very active in the dark.

- Not until we're older, she playfully teased him.

- Guess I just have to be content with that if everything go as planned, we'll have more time on our hands for... indulging this time.

They both paused for a moment, while they thought through all of their past lives. Then the girl talked again:

- Thanks again for restoring my faith in our mission. You're the best. Good night.

- Good night, Seino.


End file.
